


Feel Like I Could Fly

by summer_nevercomes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: And A Rebound, God Help This Lovestruck Boy, Gold Needs a Hug, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_nevercomes/pseuds/summer_nevercomes
Summary: The feeling Gold gets when he's around Blue is warm and fuzzy. On the other hand, the feeling he gets when they're apart is cold and consuming.In the seven years Blue has spent living in Kalos, Gold would have thought he's learned to live around the gaping hole Blue has left behind. When Blue moves straight to Alola on the eighth year he's been away from Kanto, Gold is more disappointed in himself for being so hopeful in the first place.Of course Blue doesn't even visit home, what's the point when Red is on his way to Alola?
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Hibiki | Ethan/Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Feel Like I Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Will update when I can! Tags will be updated too.  
> Pls excuse the english but i dont mind it being pointed out so i can fix it!
> 
> And pls feel free to tell me if the formatting doesnt look good

  
_"So then, is it safe to assume that you will be staying in Alola for quite some time? After all, overseeing a battle facility is no part time job!"_

_"Yeah, actually!" Blue lets out a cheery laugh, the kind that's short but captivating, as he leans back at his seat._

From the screen, he looks perfectly relaxed and at home, despite the fact that the couch and living room behind him isn't his living quarters in Viridian Gym, or even his home in Pallet Town.

_"I'm not supposed to be saying this but don't worry about missing the chance to come meet us. Our contracts assure us that we're bound to our responsibilities here for at least the Battle Tree's founding year!"_

_The female reporter allows herself to giggle. "Yes, that's certainly reassuring for us!"_

The wall is a sturdy-looking and aged dark wood, there are patterned cloth in frames displayed around the place along with the hanging plants, and there's a glimpse of a balcony from the way the camera is positioned. It has the aesthetic of a modern treehouse.

_"Well, Blue, this has been a pleasure. Any words for your fans out there before we end?"_

_"My fans?" His lips curl into a smirk as he turns to meet the camera, the glint of challenge reflecting in those piercing amber eyes. "I hope you aren't just checking out the Battle Tree to wait in line at the front steps for an autograph!"_

Blue must be staying in the Battle Tree itself. Of course. A facility as big as that one should be able to provide lodging. If not for every participant, then at least for its facilitators.

_Here comes the mocking edge in his voice. He's still the same asshole in front of the cameras after all these years. "If you're really a fan of mine, then prove you're even worth taking a step in the Battle Tree! Come and climb through the ranks, if you even can. See if I give you an autograph then."_

He's probably staying there with Red.

The computer monitor shuts off abruptly. Gold stands to move from his desk, he shouldn't even be watching this. He's late for the Gym's opening. And he's been doing so well in following his own personal schedule, 9 AM sharp to 6 PM, all day of the week except Sunday. It was a change that was welcomed and encouraged by gym challengers, especially when compared to Blue's previous and ridiculous schedule.

Plus, the interview is a playback. Since he missed the live coverage last night while he worked away in his office. _Blue's office._

Gold lets out a heavy sigh, a headache creeping up so early in the day. Nonetheless, he puts on his hat, grabs an apple from the kitchen, returns his mons to their balls, and takes his beginning steps on his walk to Viridian City.

Today just might be his first ever bad day of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> //this is all for now. im writing this in between breaks. Trying out something new, is all. Also, im using the english name for Blue, since I prefer it and always found it odd that he's the only one people insist on using the japanese name for
> 
> Thank u for reading!


End file.
